


Hide-and-Seek is dangerous

by angxldust



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, age au typeish, batbros, younger batbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxldust/pseuds/angxldust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide-and-seek was a dangerous game that he refused to play ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Jason and Dick are kind of youngish in this tho Dick just became Nightwing but Jason isn't Robin yet.  
> Dick is 16 while Jason is 8.

This…this was absolutely terrible!

Dick had one job and he completely fucked it up in under an hour. Bruce gave him maybe the most important job in the world to him and he completely fucked it up faster than you can say “fuck it”.

“That was fuhn! Lehts do it aghan!” Jason squealed in delight as his mouth bled due to the tooth that was forced out of its socket.

Where was that tooth anyway?

Dick had no idea and he needed to find it quick. He didn’t mean to have a game of hide-and-seek turn into an instant sense of panic but then again he didn’t know that the kid was so adventurous. Jason was quite prone to injuries way more than Dick was in his younger years. It was like the kid was the figure head for dangerous stunts that were 10x more dangerous than any kid with no gymnastic background (like Dick himself) would do – but Jason did it anyway.

The day started with Bruce calling in last minute for Dick to babysit Jason while he went and did some League stuff. He had spared Dick the details but Alfred was away and the League really needed him so Dick said yes. Though he was a slight bit jealous of the boy, he couldn’t say no to the man who took him in as his own and in a means of trying to get closer to the kid he decided to play hid and seek which ended horribly.

“Jason,” he began to say, trying to steady his voice as much as he could, “hiding on top of the chandelier and trying to flip off of it is not fun! Look at your face, kid!”

Though he felt like his argument was strong, Jason simply stared at him and blinked several times. There was no doubt the young bird was either judging him or weighing his options heavily.

Jason blinked one more time before grinning, “You mean my toofth?”

“Yes, your toofth.” He tried to shake the nerves away and quickly grabbed the boy by the hand, guiding him to the kitchen. “Here, rinse your mouth out with water while I go find the tooth.”

“But –”

“Nope. Go wash your mouth out.”

Jason grumbled something under his breathe before saying, “sure fing, Dickhead.”

Dick had no time nor patience to respond to the sly remark as he made his way back to the crime scene. It didn’t take long for him to find the small tooth lying in a small puddle of blood. He could almost feel himself wither into nothing at the thought of Bruce finding out especially after coming back from being Batman majority of the day. Both Bruce and his persona would tear him to pieces for giving the boy back in the condition he wasn’t left in.

“I’m done!” Jason announced from the kitchen.

Dick took long strides towards the kitchen till he was greeted to a grinning, toothless child. At the ripe age of 8, the missing space in which one of his tooth front teeth were to be made him quite cute. Granted, he wasn’t supposed to feel a sense of fondness looking at the kid who looked so much like a kid was supposed to, instead of looking like one who has seen way too much of the world to know what it had to offer to him. Being a kid from the streets he tended to have the demeanor of one who was constantly guarded but tonight he seemed less like he was trying to defend himself – more like he was trying to open up more to the elder.

Snapping out of it, Dick bent down to height level to hold Jason’s head up by the chin to get a better look. Maybe if he kind of stuck the tooth back in? Nope that wouldn’t work he couldn’t do that….right? What he means is that maybe he could force it back into its place and then – by the time Bruce came back – it could stay in place long enough for when it did drop it just looked like it was going to fall out? Has anyone tried that yet?

“Jay, we’re going to try and stick this bad boy,” he showed the child his tooth “back where it belongs.”

The younger of the two scrunched up his face, “Ew that’s gross! I don’t think that’s how it works.”

His face slightly deflated in frustration, “Well too bad now show me the winner.”

Before Jason could react, there was a sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen entrance then a familiar disapproving throat being clear.

“What is going on?” Bruce asked once both of his children stared at him.

“Hey, B! Dick and I played hide-and-seek and I won.” Dick glanced pointedly at Jason not because he wanted him to keep his mouth shut (which he did) but because did he honestly think he won? It was a childish thought that he quickly dismissed to stand up straight and to look up at his former mentor.

“Bruce, uh hey? Why are you back so early? I thought you said the uh board needed you?” Dick said, almost rambling in his guilt, hoping Bruce didn’t see the hole in the street kid’s mouth. He also was rambling because he knew Bruce didn’t want Jason to know about him being Batman and he hoped he was being as discreet as he could around the kid.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he came closer to them looking only at Jason now. He couldn’t see what the kid was doing but he knew he was probably showing off his new room space like it was a good thing. But then again if he was why wasn’t Bruce reacting? Then again, why was he here?

“The matter was cleaned up quite quickly. Wasn’t as bad as I presumed it was.”

Dick slightly tried to maneuver himself in front of Jason, “oh? That’s a relief right?”

The older man nodded but didn’t look at him once when he said “Looks like you helped Jason out.”

“Huh?” How? Was he maybe referencing the time they spent together? That was a given since Dick did like kids and he was babysitting. Plus the kid wasn’t all that bad so he couldn’t find it in himself to treat him like crap yet when Bruce spoke there seemed to be a slight change of something in his emotionless expression. “Is it a good thing that I helped him?”

He seemed a bit taken back by the question before answering, “Well, yeah. That pesky tooth has been loose for weeks. He refused any suggestions on getting it out.”

“No way wath I yankin’ out any of my babes teefth.” Jason barked from behind Dick who was slightly confused.

“So what you’re telling me is that his tooth was loose the entire time?” he questioned.

“Yup.” Jason replied popping the ‘p’ with a sly smirk on his lips.

“And he didn’t just accidently knock it out by climbing on top of the chandelier then doing a flip off of it falling completely on his face?” Saying that out loud sounded like a death wish for a kid like Jason but again he was something close to invincible.

Bruce then turned sharply towards him, “what? How?”

“Hide-and-seek is a dangerous game, B!” Jason summed up, clearly not caring that Dick might be getting banned from babysitting the kid any time soon. But then again he wasn’t lying.

Hide-and-seek was a dangerous game that he refused to play ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. This is my first time posting here but I hope to continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
